


Green Eyes and a Heart of Gold

by weasley_is_our_king



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasley_is_our_king/pseuds/weasley_is_our_king
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester's best friend, Castiel Novak, lives in South Africa. Cas visits each summer, and the two boys write to each other during the year. It's the summer before their freshman year in college, and Cas qualifies for a scholarship to attend an American University, and he chooses the same one that Dean will be at: Stanford University. As the two boys spend their freshman year together, their friendship starts to change... hopefully for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes and a Heart of Gold

**Chapter 1: Stanford** _  
_

_Dear Dean,_

_I have exciting news! My schoolteachers were impressed with my grades this year, and decided to apply me for a scholarship to attend university in America, and I got it! I’ll be attending Stanford University in the fall, which is fantastic because I know that’s where you’ll be as well. I will be studying Oncology there. I’m leaving for America in a week, and hopefully staying in Charlotte with you and Gogo, then we could fly over to Stanford together before term starts? Write back ASAP._

_Most Sincerely,_

_Castiel Novak_

Dean was overjoyed at the news in the letter from his dark haired, blue eyed, South African friend. He jumped up from his seat in the lounge of his small home in North Carolina and sprinted next door, pounding on the door to the old woman’s house and ringing her doorbell at least fifteen times.

“Just a sec, sweetheart!” came the woman’s voice from inside the house. The door opened, and Dean sprinted inside, blowing past the frail old woman with bright blue eyes whilst waving the letter in his hand. “Slow down there, sugar!” laughed Andromeda Novak. “Whatcha got there?”

“It’s...” panted Dean, “from Cas.”

Andromeda brightened at the mention of her grandson’s name. “Have a seat, _bokkie_ , and I’ll make you some tea. Then we’ll see about that letter.”

Dean took a seat, squirming a little in the uncomfortably stiff, lace-covered chair, and Andromeda poured him a cup of tea. She dropped in two sugar cubes without asking, and gave him a small spoon to stir with. He smiled at her as she took a seat at the tea table in the parlor and poured herself a cup. He took a sip of his tea. _Perfect_ , he thought, _as always_.

Andromeda extended her hand to Dean, and he placed the letter in it. The woman pushed her round wire-framed glasses down her long nose and peered down at the letter. Suddenly, her face broke into a grin. “This is fantastic!” she exclaimed. “Oh, it’s been too long since I’ve seen that boy. I wonder how he’s doing...”

 _Me too_ , thought Dean. Castiel Novak, Andromeda Novak’s grandson, had been visiting his grandmother, or as he called her, Gogo, in America every summer since both boys were in the fifth grade. Dean and him had become best friends immediately; Dean wasn’t exactly the friendliest boy, but Cas was hard not to love. Dean remembered very clearly the day they met...

_A knock sounded on the door to the Winchester house. Dean leapt from his chair and raced to answer the door. His mother’s soft laugh at her over-excited son rang in the background. Dean stood on his tippy-toes, peering out the peephole to see who was at his door._

_“Mom, it’s Ad-- Ann-- Mrs. Novak!” Dean stumbled on her name, even at ten years old. It was a difficult one._

_“Go ahead and answer it, honey,” came his mother’s lilting reply._

_Dean swung the door open, threw his arms around the woman he loved like a second mother, and buried his face in her rose colored housedress. She patted the young boy’s head affectionately, and he released her._

_“Dean, I have someone I’d like you to meet.” Dean stiffened. He didn’t like strangers. “This is my grandson, Castiel.” A boy who looked about Dean’s age jumped out from behind his grandma._

_“BOO!” he shouted. Dean did not react, only stared at the boy, whose blue eyes glimmered with mischief. “I’m Cas,” he proclaimed, sticking out his hand for Dean to shake._

_Dean eyed the boy skeptically. “Dean,” he said stiffly, not matching the boys enthusiasm nor sticking out his hand to shake. Dean turned around and led them into the house._

_Mrs. Winchester was seated on the loveseat in the living room, awaiting her guests’ arrival. Her long blond hair seemed to glow in the soft yellow light of the evening, and her green eyes glittered as they always did when she had guests to entertain. “Andromeda,” she greeted the woman. “How are you, darling?”_

_“Simply wonderful,” the woman replied with a smile. “This is my grandson, Castiel.”_

_Mrs. Winchester extended her delicate hand to the young boy, who was a bit more composed in his introduction to the adult woman._

_“I’m Mary Winchester,” she said._

_“Castiel,” he replied confidently, yet with none of the boisterous energy he had released on Dean. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Winchester.”_

_Mary giggled at the polite manner with which the young boy spoke. “It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Castiel. Now why don’t you and Dean go and play while your grandmother and I chat in here?”_

_Castiel nodded, “Yes, ma’am,” and took off down the hall in search for Dean, whom he’d seen disappear into a room on the right. He could hear the women chatting and laughing in the living room as he opened the door to find Dean sulking in his bedroom._

_“What do you want?” Dean grunted. Even at ten years old, Dean never really liked other people. Especially this boy. He was so... happy. It irked Dean._

_“I, uh...” Cas felt awkward around this boy, who clearly did not enjoy his presence. He humphed, and decided to just ask why. “Why don’t you like me? We’ve only just met.”_

_Dean was startled by how forward the boy was. “I... I dunno. Too cheery, I guess. Too much energy. Calm yourself, dude.”_

_“Dude?” Cas asked, confused. He spoke English at his school in South Africa, but this term was not one he was familiar with._

_“Yeah,” Dean replied, “dude. Like... bro.”  Cas still looked confused. “It’s a word you use to address someone casually.”_

_Cas smiled. “Oh, like a name, kind of. Got it.... IS THAT PROFESSOR X?” Cas spied an action figure of his favorite Marvel hero across the room._

_Dean grinned. “Yeah, limited edition action figure. You like the X-Men?”_

_“I love them. They’re my favorite comic series!”_

From then on, Dean and Cas were the closest of friends. A love for the X-Men was not the only thing they shared; both were into music (their own genres, respectively), loved science, and of course, each boy held the Harry Potter books close to hisheart.

The two wrote to each other during the year, and Cas visited every summer. Dean loved when Cas visited. Cas was funny, intelligent, clever... and who could forget that beautiful South African accent? Dean smiled as he thought about it. Every time that boy opened his mouth, Dean just wanted to kiss the words right off his lips.... Dean sighed aloud. Cas was perfect, but Dean was... not his type. Dean convinced himself that he was content with just being in Cas’s life at all.

It was a lie.

“Dean? Dean, honey?” Andromeda was saying.

“hh.... what?” Dean snapped out of his thoughts.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to write Castiel back.”

“Oh, right! Of course! Um... Do you have a pen and paper?”

“Right here, hon.” She handed him the pen and paper, and he began to write. She peered over his shoulder at his long, neat script as he wrote.

_Cas,_

_That is great news! You are welcome to come and stay in Charlotte. Andromeda and I will pick you up from the airport a week from today, and then we can pack and get ready to leave, and fly out to Stanford together. I’m studying genetics, as you know, so we won’t be in quite the same classes but we’ll be in the same area of campus, as we are both science majors. Excited to see you!_

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Dean WInchester_

Dean looked at the letter, and sighed at the closing. It was too... affectionate. He crossed it out and finished his letter with a simple

_-Dean_

Happy with that, he folded up the letter. “Thanks for tea, Andromeda.”

“Any time, darling.” Dean got up and left the house, giving the woman a quick wave before he shut the door. He didn’t notice the sad smile that adorned her face as she watched him go, having noticed him change the closing of his letter. She wished Dean wouldn’t act so emotionless all the time, but there was really nothing she could do to change him. He had his reasons; she didn’t want to pry.

Dean Winchester couldn’t sleep that night, he was so excited to get to see Cas. He plugged in his iPod and put on some music to help him fall asleep.

_Your breakdown was easy to see_

_it took you away,_

_further from me..._

_Sifting through mishaps_

_and photographs,_

_I think of you..._

The sweet melody lulled Dean to a deep sleep that was riddled with dreams of a boy with fair skin, vibrant blue eyes, and a soft South African accent...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately. D:  
> Hey, people. My name is Lali (you may know me on instagram as @castiels?). This is my first fic, so leave comments and stuff. I hope you like it... It's gonna be kind of long, so bear with me, and I hope you like it!


End file.
